It's All Right
by valeria146012
Summary: Sasuke returned to Konoha having only in mind to restore his clan...and Hinata doesn't want to get married. What will happen then...HinaSasu
1. Returning

**It's All Right**

**Chapter 1: Returning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto Characters.

* * *

**

He was walking trough the forest it was raining and it seemed like there was no hope. Everywhere he looked was dark green and the trees wore big enough but he didn't have enough chakra left so he just walked. He knew where he was heading, he was happy but did not know how the others reaction would be. He didn't care he knew two would be very excited to see him again and this time not in terms of fighting. It had been around seven years later since he had left; many times his dear friend tried to bring him back but never succeed. Konoha was in peace he decided to return at this moment rather to be a suspect during war since he left with Orochimaru the guy that was going to throw the village away and destroy it. It wasn't that far so he decided to rest on a tree forgetting it was raining and that he had low chakra he fell asleep.

She went out of the compound, it wasn't raining anymore and she walked to the forest. No one would mind after all she had grown stronger and no one would have to take care of her. In reality her clan didn't care for her they just cared because they wanted her to take the clan to higher places. She looked away in the distance and saw someone lying on a tree. She picked up her skirt, and ran in the shorts she was wearing underneath.

"He's here now when no one is chasing him. When no one is after him… How pathetic." She murmured and picked his heavy body using chakra since his body was almost the twice of hers. She walked to the village but she wasn't in a hurry, even though he was soak he deserved to be sick after all he made her childhood love suffer.

The village was crowded and the guards nodded when they saw her holding his body, they moved away to let her pass. She walked trying to hide from a lot of people specially the guy's teammates. They would be loud specially the blonde boy and he wasn't in that position to meet them.

"Let me go." He sounded defensive.

"I am not going to hurt you, I'm just taking you to the hospital." She spoke softly and started to run. With that he shut his eyes and let her do the work. She ran until she got there. Immediately they called Tsunade and before she knew it, Naruto showed up with her. She smiled and was heading to the door.

"Hinata-Chan thank you for bringing him." He couldn't look at her in the eyes.

She just smiled and left Konoha's hospital. She walked and noticed Kiba with Akamaru and ran to them.

"Hi Kiba-kun and Akamaru." He looked at her and smiled.

"What have you been up to? Shino and me wore looking for you to take you to dinner." She smiled and sat down.

"Sorry I was on the forest and found Uchiha Sasuke lying on the tree it seems he wanted to come back." She nodded at every word she said.

"Naruto must be happy." He looked at Akamaru who was chewing a bone.

"He has his both dreams." She giggled even though Kiba knew she was sad. She stood up and headed home without saying goodbye to Kiba.

She was already 21 and her figure grew into a young lady she didn't hide it but didn't expose it to the whole world.

She got into the house to see Neji spar with Hanabi. "Sister how is everything?" Hinata looked up at her younger sister whom had stopped and Neji stared at her.

"Everything is fine." She went to her room and took the skirt off leaving the shorts on and went to bed. It wasn't that late but she wanted to train in the morning.

He opened his eyes, everywhere he looked was white it was already morning and light was shining to his face. He felt much better and sat up. He stared angrily at the wall, when the door opened and saw Sakura come in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning Sasuke." She looked down at him.

_Her words weren't the same way as when we wore young. _He thought.

"Naruto and me are very happy you are back." She smiled sweetly at him when she heard Naruto come.

"Sasuke Idiot how are you feeling?" He looked at both of them they looked really mature it annoyed him how their lives wore perfect and didn't need any revenge.

"What do you care?" He closed his eyes. Naruto and Sakura stared at him.

"Sasuke you can leave later so don't worry about staying here too long." Sakura said cheerfully ignoring the comment; to that Sasuke smiled he wanted to go to his Uchiha compound it was his after all; everyone in his family was dead.

He knew his friends wouldn't treat him different.

"Well I'll see you later Naruto and Sasuke I have to go see Tsunade." With that Sakura left leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"She doesn't seem to be that interested in me anymore." He looked where she had gone.

"We are going out." Naruto broke the silence. He nodded and looked at Naruto. "Hey Sasuke I have to go see what Tsunade has for me but when you are out we are going to celebrate." He laughed and headed to the door.

He was alone and decided to relax until afternoon to head home. He was happy because his friends didn't treat him different. He thought of what had happened Orochimaru was going to use his body and forget about Itachi but he wasn't going to let that happen he is going to kill his brother no matter what even if he has to die to succeed. Time passed by really fast, he got out of bed and went directly to the front to see if he can leave now. The nurse nodded and he headed back to put on his regular clothes. This time he wore black pants and a white t-shirt with sandals. His hair was thick and long than before he left and his body was large and way taller than Kakashi.

Walking trough the streets he saw a few genin playing around and shook his head. He in reality wanted to get married and restore his clan before he died; he wanted to have his clan back. _I'll kill you later don't worry. _He murmured and walked to his home. He saw the place empty and felt lonely; he wanted to have someone with him. He missed his family his mothers long hair and his dads grumpiness he always seemed to favor Itachi but it was no time to cry for it anymore he had to be strong to restore it. It was already 7 PM it was dark and he heard his two pals come in.

"Sasuke are you ready?" Sakura asked being next to Naruto.

" Lets go I want to go to the bar maybe they serve some ramen there." He laughed. Sasuke nodded and walked with them to the bar.

He was relaxed because he had Sakura and Naruto for now he really wanted to enjoy the night. He drank some sake and sat down to watch the dancers. He wasn't a pervert but he wanted to see women since he hadn't in a long time at least not that way. They drank a lot but Sakura and Naruto got carried away. She started to hold him tightly and then kissed him. Sasuke smirked by the way they showed affection toward one another and stood up to leave them behind.

He was walking around the village near the ninja academy where he had started. It was night and really dark he was wondering about the person who had taken him to the hospital. _Hinata what would she be doing out there in the forest? I though she was in love with Naruto_. He wondered.

He heard a loud noise near the training grounds and ran toward it. Hinata was punching the tree damaging it enough that it could break.

"Hi how are you?" She looked at him.

"Feeling better…. I guess you can say that." She stared at him disturbed.

" Well I have to go I'll see you later… Naruto really is happy you are back." She smiled and headed to her home. He kept his gaze towards her.

He lay down to watch the sky. It was dark blue and the stars wore shinning hard. It was too quiet he wanted to know about Konoha what had been happening. The changes he wondered about the nine rookies.

He was sad and tired he really wanted nothing of the past to have happened. He stood up and walked to the Uchiha compound. The moons light was the only thing he could see he wasn't happy he returned he was happy because his friends still cared for him. He opened the door to his room it was way too dark he took his pants off and put on some shorts. He had to see Tsunade in the morning. He lay on the bed and slept.

The moonlight didn't stop shinning toward her it was a cool weather and she loved it she felt the breeze behind her neck. She walked in to the compound to find her father sitting down on the kitchen.

"Why are you this late?" Her father asked. She looked at the clock it was already 11 PM

"I was training." She responded.

"Tomorrow young strong shinobi are going to ask for your hand." He announced.

"I don't want to get married to any stranger. I don't want to get married to any one." Hinata look angrily at her father.

"In order to be the heir of the clan you have to get married." He told her angrily.

"Take Hanabi and make her the heir I don't want to get married." She ran to her room and locked it.

Hinata had grown stronger and her father had changed his opinions on her he cared for her but didn't show it, he wanted her to be the heir. She didn't want to do anything with this clan but no one left her alone so she continued doing what he told her.

Tears roll down her eyes to the memory she had.

"I love you Naruto-kun." She blushed and hugged him.

"Hinata…. I am sorry my goal is to bring Sasuke back." He left leaving her behind with tears.

She hid behind the tree and listened to them.

"Naruto I have been getting this feelings and I can't hold them anymore I love you."

"Sakura I love you too and together we will get our friend back." Naruto hugged her.

Hinata had tears rolling down her cheeks. _So he has time for her of course she is beautiful. _She thought.

She shook that memory and laid on her bed she close her eyes and felt pain tears wore going down and her head started to ache so she decided to sleep.

The sun hit his eyes it was late around 1 PM. He put a black shirt on with the Uchiha symbol and some baggy pants. Walking out of the compound he saw Naruto with Sakura coming to him.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah." He said.

They walked to the Hokage's office it wasn't that far but it was in silence like when the third Hokage had died. They entered the office where Tsunade was drinking some sake.

"Sasuke since you left you have a punishment. You will have to do community service hours for the village. I am not going to put you in jail or anything I know why you did it but still people won't trust you that easily." Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded and headed out he didn't want to hear anymore. He walked around and out of nowhere he felt angry so he started to run to the forest. He found a hot spring and saw her there, he hid before she would see him.

She wasn't wearing any clothes just a robe you could tell because the robe got stuck to her figure. Her thighs wore shown they wore a creamy color. She was kind of pale and her short hair covered her eyes. She was sitting down on the edge wetting her feet. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her fragile body, her curves and the way she played with water amazed him. She stood up and jumped in the water she took off her robe and put it on the side. _She is gorgeous. _He spoke to himself. He stood up and started to walk toward the village he didn't want to disturb her.

"I'm so tired. This feels good and relaxing, I wonder what Kiba and Shino are doing." Hinata washed her body with soap and her hair with a shampoo the smell of cherries she got off the hot spring and dried her body and her hair.

She put on her clothes and started to run back to the village. She entered and saw many people around she went to the training grounds to see if her teammates wore there of course she wasn't a genin but now a chunnin. To her and them they wore still teammates. She was wearing a light green skirt and some tight pants of running under with a purple shirt.

"Kiba and Shino I found you. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me since I have no time with my father trying to get me suitors." She smiled softly at them they both nodded and stood up to walk on the other side of Konoha where the stores and restaurants are.

"Hinata this looks beautiful I'll buy it for you." It was belt with a butterfly in the center.

"Shino you don't have to its okay. Thank you anyways." Shino looked at her.

"No need for that I'll buy it because I want to give it to you." He smiled at her.

She was happy that her friends tried to cheer her up she didn't want to get married but she had to it is her job to serve the clan.

"If you want I can try to marry you." Kiba grin and smiled at her. Hinata immediately shook her head.

"Kiba you know very well we are friends."

"I was just teasing I don't want to see you get hurt." He looked at her concern. They walked to other gift shops nothing really interested her. Time passed and the three of them their stomachs groaned.

"Lets go eat some ramen I'll pay for both of you right Akamaru." Kiba said hyper.

They walked and sat down on the seats. "I want chicken, I want beef, I want shrimp," each one of them asked for their order and Kiba paid. They sat eating and remembering old times. Their teacher was already married and had three children of Asuma who would of thought she was interested in a lazy shinobi.

"Hey hey hey what have you all been up to?" Naruto asked Sakura beside him and Sasuke beside Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes meet with Hinata's when she looked up to see who was talking to them. They seemed sad but relaxed.

"I have to go I'll see you later Kiba and Shino. Goodbye Sakura Naruto and Sasuke." She didn't smile but just walked away.

"I think I'll leave too." Kiba ran toward Hinata.

Shino looked at their direction but continue to eat. Sakura and Naruto sat beside him and Sasuke beside Naruto.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" Sakura asked Shino.

"Her dad wants her to get married every morning she has to see if any guy interest her but she says no to all of them. Her dad doesn't give up." He continued to eat.

"Poor Hinata having to choose for someone who you don't love does hurt." Shino stared at her with hypocrisy. Naruto never told Sakura that Hinata had fallen in love with him.

Sasuke heard that she will have to get married and it made him mad that she wouldn't do anything to stop her father.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored his best friend and walked away trying to find the Hyuuga. He found her on the training grounds, he didn't see Kiba he had already left and she was sitting down touching the sand that fall from her fingers.

"Why do you let your dad control your life?" He looked at her coldly. The beauty of hers couldn't get off his mind.

"It really isn't my choice." She spoke softly to him almost a whisper for him not to hear.

Their eyes meet his were black and hers white it seemed she wanted to cry they were watery. She took her eyes of his and stood up he stared at every movement she did. She walked toward his way and passed by him she was so short to him. Hinata left and when he turned around to look at her she was gone.

_Even though I don't know you, I wont let you suffer. I wont. _He thought about the Hyuuga heir and went to his Uchiha compound to think about what he might do to help her.

Sasuke knew she was weak and that she had a crush on Naruto but he didn't know her personality and he wanted to know more about her. He was curious of the White-eyes girl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please comment me and leave suggestions for future chapters.**


	2. My selfishness

Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto characters.

**A/N: Hello well I have received a lot of comments for the first chapter thank you keep on reading my story a lot of my reviews have said that Sasuke is in love with Hinata well not yet. Read this chapter okay please comment on it and give advice. Thanks.**

I would like to dedicate this story and chapter to my sister **Vanessa** and **White Peony** thank you very much.

It's All Right.

* * *

Chapter2: My Selfishness

She was in her bed she loved it because it was the only time she could relax. No one would attack her with words; no one would break her heart and no one would judge her. Her room was the only place she wanted to be. That was all she wanted, because everything else she wished had gone away. She opened her eyes revealing her white color orbs as she looked up to the ceiling, wishing all would be just a dream. Tears went down and another day of thorns poking at her was waiting. She sat up and glanced to the window the light was really bright there.

Another day where she has to see man that want to marry her and none of them interested her. She would rather be marrying Kiba but the thought of being his wasn't right. They wore friends and that was all. She looked around her room. "Soon I'll be leaving my safe place." She looked at the floor when the door opened and two Hyuuga young women came in and gave her the clothes for today's meeting with men.

They dressed her up and messed with her short hair, ignoring the fact there was really nothing they could do with her hair. She cut it because she didn't want to untangle it she didn't want to mess with it either. It wasn't like when she was a child now is in layers and some are long and short but she still had her bangs. They dressed her up in a white kimono with flowers on it. They put eyeliner and some lipstick to make her look womanlier. She was beautiful with her eyes white and dark eyelids. She was ready to let everyone take over her life, planning the road ahead for her to walk down. It didn't matter is had always been like that.

"Hinata you look gorgeous and all the men want to be your husband." One of the young helpers told her excitedly.

_Wrong. _That was all Hinata thought. Hinata was ordered to go down into the front of the house there's where she would see all those losers who wanted a lady to care for them. She walked down and sat on the chair she saw man older than her or young like her. She detested her father for this. She wanted to leave and run away from everyone she wanted to disappear. She said no to each one of them her dad got furious and time passed by they didn't want her. They wanted her to serve them; some of them married already. _Losers_. She thought she would say yes to no one. Her father let her do the choosing but never expected this to happen. Hinata was about to leave once everything was clear. No one was there anymore and she was walking to change but all of sudden he showed up.

"Sorry I am late." Hinata looked at him with surprise._ Maybe he is here just to talk about something else. _She pleaded inwardly. He was wearing black pants with a nice shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the neck. He was catching his breath as the Hyuuga's looked at him awkwardly. He brought himself to Hiashi and spoke loud and clear. "I want to marry your daughter please." Hinata eyes widen severely at his words. "I am sorry but I don't wish to marry you." Her tone not betraying her surprise. "Nonsense." Hinata peered at her father. _What is he trying to say?_ " My daughter will marry you the next Monday no matter what." He nodded and headed to the door. Hinata lowered her gaze momentarily. Then she glared at him. Sasuke looked at her, her eyes filled with pain and hatred. "Leave this place this instant please. I don't want to see your face until Monday." She spoke with anger and went inside immediately. _What is her problem? I thought anyone would be happy by marrying me I don't care though I have my own reasons._ _She has to learn to love me, and I will learn to love her. _Sasuke thought about her the way she looked at him.

Sasuke walked to the Hokage's office and entered the door. "Tsunade-sama excuse me, I want to talk to you about my rank. I want to become an ANBU." Sasuke told her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Sasuke since you left it's been hard for others to trust you. But of all I trust you. I have been planning to recruit you as an ANBU once you reach Jonin level. I know you are way stronger than any chunnin so automatically I pass you to chunnin but you have to take The Jonin Exam." She looked at him putting all the attention. Sasuke got interested on his own life for now he didn't want to play Itachi's game anymore even though he will never forget to kill him.

"When can I take the test?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Now if you would like." Sasuke smiled to that. "The test to become a Jonin is mission for the individual."

"How long would it take its because I am getting married this Monday." Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Tsunade interested to know. "Hinata Hyuuga." Tsunade's eyes became wide then normal again. "I see." She said.

"Protect her with everything she has been feeling sad I notice it by the way she escapes everything. I know you are marrying not for love but for the sake of your clan. However, you know that if you impregnate her your heir wont be the same sharingan as you do. It would end up being a new type of advance bloodline." She looked at him in thought.

"I am quite aware of that Tsunade- Sama. I have the opportunity to marry her and I am going to use it as my way to bring back the clan to life, even though it won't be the same clan anymore. My clan wasn't supposed to survive. Even if it takes time I am using this opportunity for my selfishness." Tsunade looked at him and didn't question him.

"So about the Jonin, no it won't take a lot time. It's a test so the mission is one-day time limit. Today is Thursday so you will leave Friday and return Saturday at 7:00 AM. Enjoy your time. See you next morning." With that Sasuke left. He passed many stores along the way as he wondering what kind of mission it would be. He didn't care he knew he could pass it. He came across this store where they sale craft and oil pastes things about creativity. When Naruto saw him and ran to him. "Sasuke what have you been doing." Sakura ran to Naruto and hugged him. When Sasuke looked at her she blushed and held Naruto's hand. "Let's go eat some ramen." Naruto announced still blushing. They walked toward the ramen store and sat down. Sasuke asked for ramen of chicken, Naruto asked for pork and Sakura asked for shrimp. "Sasuke what are you doing this Monday?" Asked Sakura.

"Getting married." He continued eating while Naruto and Sakura stared at him.

"With who?" asked Kiba who was coming from the other side.

"With your teammate." Sasuke said never looking at anyone.

"What?" He shouted at Sasuke.

"Keep your voice down it isn't a party to scream idiot." Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"Stay away from Hinata she's going to be my wife. Now back off." Sasuke flew back as Kiba punched him. "You better treat her right or else I'll hurt you. She's my teammate so you can't separate me from my friend." Kiba retorted.

Sakura ran toward Sasuke and helped him up. Kiba left with a fist on his hand. They sat again on the seats and continued eating. Kiba's punched hurt him because he knew that Kiba didn't want him near her but since he can't do nothing he hurt him. It was silence when Naruto spoke. "Why are you marrying her?" Sasuke looked at him with madness because he knew Sasuke didn't like her. "What do you care?" He shouted, paid and left.

Sakura and Naruto stared at him walking to his home. "So Hinata is marrying someone she doesn't love." Naruto spoke. Sakura looked at him and lowered her eyes.

"Sasuke will make her fall in love with him no matter what, he isn't that cruel." Sakura smiled and held Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled at her and then they continued eating.

It was getting late and Hinata had been in her room most of the time. "Hinata someone is here to see you." She looked up it was her cousin Neji. "I'll be down in about a minute." She was lying wearing her robe and shorts. She put on a shirt and headed out. He held her hand and took her running to the training grounds. They stopped and he looked at her.

"Kiba what's wrong?" He looked at her in the eyes. He pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him away and both sat down. He put his arms around her waist and put his head on her lap. He cried and she looked at him. "Kiba it wasn't my choice. I don't want to get married but my dad ordered me he was tired of my foolishness of not listening anymore he decided for me and I don't love you that way we are just friends, best friends but I didn't gain those feelings you did for me. Be happy for me even thought I am not happy for my self. He is my destiny I guess, I don't have a choice." She smiled, knowing that he cared for her.

"In time I didn't notice I began to fall in love with you but it is one sided love." He told her. "It is alright you aren't my destiny. I am selfish I guess I wanted you to be mine only mine." He hugged her waist. Then stopped and let her go. "We are friends no matter what and no one is going to stop me from seeing you and Shino. Thanks for caring for me but I've grown up and I can help my self at times like this." The moon was shining.

"I'll be happy for you." Kiba told her and he walked her home. "See you later Kiba." She smiled at him and he nodded he went to his house.

Sasuke was on his bed the room was cold and he felt everyone was turning against him. He went to sleep he got everyone off his mind and thought about her. _Why does she hate me so much? I have to do my best to keep her happy. She is sad that's what Tsunade said inside she is in pain. I guess I am not the only one who suffers. _Sasuke fell asleep and due to the cold air, he covered himself with a lot of blankets.

He opened his eyes and stood up immediately as he saw the clock 5:00 AM. He went to the restroom and took his clothes off he slipped in and put hot water. His back ached but it would go down after the shower. He washed his body and his hair but stayed there twenty more minutes. He wanted to relax his body he has a mission to take and didn't want to be tired. He dried his body and put a towel around his lower body. He went out took out the clothes he would be wearing eating an apple. He dressed up he was wearing black pants and a black muscle shirt. He put on his weapons in his backpack and some on his pockets. He walked to the Hokage's office. "Good morning Tsunade." Sasuke said entering the room. "Sasuke your mission is to go to the grass village. You will find a scroll protected by shinobi and bring it here. That scroll belongs to this village and was stolen now go and bring it."

"Goodbye." Sasuke said and headed out the door. He was happy he has a mission and will become Jonin. He was running the leaf village was beginning to be out of sight. He ran he had his map and turned wherever he could to get a short cut. Sasuke stopped and sat down on a tree. He took his lunch out he was eating some rice balls and drank some tea. He left a lot because he didn't want to be full. He continued to run and it was beginning to be late. The sky was turning dark and everything was kind of glowing. He got to the place.

"In the mountain there is supposed to be the scroll." Sasuke spoke to himself. He summoned his largest snake that had become his best friend. The snake often threat on killing Orochimaru but never Sasuke it protected him and helped him on anything. Sasuke stood up on the snake and it took him closer to the mountain. "Long time no see you." The snake spoke to Sasuke. "Sorry I left Orochimaru and there was no reason to take you out but I need you now." He talked to the snake. After quite amount of time, they reached the destination. The snake disappeared as he got off. He walked and entered around the mountain. He saw many shinobi and one by one ran toward him.

"Sharingan." Sasuke shout. His eyes opened showing the three dots and red like blood eyes. He struck one by one and each fall. Sasuke was close to get the scroll but someone else grabbed it. The guy was an expert at taijutsu and it made him almost impossible to not be able to beat him up. At last he grabbed his arm and broke it. "Don't ever put another hand on me bastard." There were bodies everywhere, he got the scroll and headed out immediately, not wanting anyone to attack him again. He summoned his snake and it took him closer to the village. Sasuke felt happy, he enjoyed it a lot. A huge smirk adorning his lips as the wind went trough him, feeling like he could control the world.

He really liked to have missions it brought him to relaxation. "I am going to get married this coming Monday maybe I'll take you out and show you Hinata." He talked to his serpent. "You have grown a lot and maybe you should let at times my little snakes come to you. Like when you wore 15 and they woke you up and wrapped them self's around you to give you comfort." The snake spoke to him.

"I guess you're the only one that I can trust with my personal things. Its time to really head home Manda." The snake went faster and let him down at the gate of Konoha and disappeared. He got the scroll and finished at time actually way early. It was 3:00 AM. Sasuke had the best day of his life he was tired he got to beat some shinobi and prove he was strong enough not to use many power and he had a great ride from his friend Manda the huge snake. He walked and went to his compound.

"Everyone must be asleep now." He looked around he smiled in the dark. It was a sincere smile he felt happy and revenge will come later no need to worry. He walked toward his house and he saw the store from last time still opened and entered he saw a notebook that look like a real book it had a wood cover and flowers wore carved in the cover and a ribbon around it so when the writer is done they can make a knot. The ribbon was a peach color. He saw a pen with black ink the pen had a fake sunflower on the top and some stickers with faces indicating sadness or happiness.

Sasuke bought the journal the pen stickers and some pencils. "Thank you come again." The owner of the store smiled at him and gave him his change. "Why are you still opened at this time?" Sasuke questioned the women. "I have to work in order to feed my children and there are shinobi that come at this time to gaze around and maybe they will buy things like you did." She smiled. Sasuke left her 40 bucks and disappeared. The women smiled and grabbed the money. Sasuke was running to his compound he felt happy that he could help. He placed the bag on the table and walked to his room. He got out some paper and pen to start his report. He wasn't planning on going to sleep anymore it was about to be 5:30 AM he wasn't going to have any time to sleep. He finished it was complete and he took a bath. That night was the best he ever had since his parents had died.

He was exhausted because he had no sleep and he thought he would be able to relax a little and all but Naruto knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it only wearing his black pants. "What do you want Naruto." He snapped. "Oh Sasuke where were you yesterday?" He asked annoyed by Sasuke. "I was on a solo mission." He looked at Naruto who had sat on the sofa. "Why didn't I go?"

"Maybe because it was for me to become a Jonin it was a test." He sat in the floor playing with a bouncing ball. "I am already Jonin." Naruto smirked. "Good for you." Sasuke wasn't amused by his comment. "Do you want to become ANBU along with me?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto raised his eyebrow. _Does that mean he is my friend again? _Naruto thought. Sasuke still playing with the bouncing ball, making Naruto wonder how he was still a kid inwardly. "Yes Sasuke." Naruto said excited. "Lets wait after I get married to go to Tsunade for the test of becoming ANBU." Sasuke told Naruto and he nodded. "I have to go take the report to Tsunade so I'll see you and Sakura later." Sasuke told Naruto and they left to their separated ways. Sasuke walked it was already 7:30 AM and Tsunade might be up. He brought the scroll and the report. "Here Tsunade." He placed it on the desk. "Well done Sasuke you become Jonin for now since you want to become ANBU you wont be working as Jonin of having three genin. After your wedding I'll see for your exam of becoming ANBU. You may leave."

" Oh… and Naruto said he wants to join ANBU squad too." He told Tsunade and she smiled.

He walked away and headed to her house he wanted to know about how is the wedding going to go. He got there and saw Neji. "May I speak with Hiashi?" Sasuke asked Neji. Neji glared at him and then nodded and went inside to call him. "Sasuke well hello ready to get married to my daughter?" Hiashi asked Sasuke.

"I want to know how is everything is going to be." Sasuke asked.

"Since there's no love in this relationship you can invite some friends its only going to be a marriage by law you will signed and have a small party at this house." Sasuke nodded and anger built inside him of how the man show no caring for Hinata. "See you Monday at 3:00 PM." Sasuke looked at him and left. Everything was going trough his mind and didn't know what reaction to take he had the best night now tomorrow he is getting married all this thoughts came to his mind of him having a family and it relaxed him.

He saw Sakura walking with Naruto and he ran toward them. "Lets go celebrate that I am getting married." Sasuke looked at them and they smiled. They walked to the bar, drank some sake and talked about how Sakura now is a Medical Nin and how they are planning on becoming ANBUS. Sakura and Naruto were happy that they see his friend getting better each time. They drank a sip more and headed to their homes. Naruto gave Sakura a kiss at the lips and then left to his home. Sasuke walked to his home and summoned the small snakes letting them rest around the room. "Wake me up at 1:00 PM." He told them and he went to sleep. He wanted to train tomorrow since the next day he won't have a chance. He thought of his mother as the snakes lay on his back, comforting him.

**Sunday**

Sasuke had been training the whole day; he really didn't want to get bothered so he trained alone. After he finished his training, he headed to a store to buy his suit and invited Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru who invited Ino and Choji.

He went home early that day, readying himself for tomorrow. It was not something special. He didn't love her and she didn't love him, but marriage would bind them as one, made her to stay by his side everyday, he would not be alone again nonetheless. Out of nowhere, he relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying his last moment of solitude.


End file.
